


chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm

by r1ker



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: I'M BACK and gayer than everthe whole premise of the kiss in the woods was taken from a short film clip that you can enjoy --> here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9vMSfCNqFA





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK and gayer than ever
> 
> the whole premise of the kiss in the woods was taken from a short film clip that you can enjoy --> here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9vMSfCNqFA

The morning before the big plan is set into motion, Gaston and LeFou buckle down somewhere in the woods right before the castle. Tonight's like any other night they'd be sleeping in town, albeit with a woodsier background; LeFou's responsible for drawing a tattered sheet over thin posts to make a crude excuse for a tent. Gaston, however, takes to lounging against a hollow log as his companion compiles their edifice.

 

"LeFou," Gaston drawls as he toes off his boots and settles in. At the sound of his name LeFou turns around and again is met with the familiar sight of Gaston's proud face. "Belle is the one. Of all the women in town I could have had, and who would have had me, she is the only one I've been drawn to." LeFou turns his face before Gaston can see the disappointment and concerns himself with bracing all four bases of the tent's structure.

 

Following a sad little dinner with what was left in their kit bags the two bed down before the night can get any shorter. LeFou lies completely awake with his back to Gaston, as they've always done and will continue to do – the selfish side of LeFou hopes – for as long as they've been at this. He can hear Gaston breathing, soft in sharp contrast to the brash, awake presence he has. Carefully he rolls onto his belly and sidles up close to the curve of Gaston's back.

 

The band entrusted with keeping Gaston's hair out of his face has long been lost to the fray of pre-bedtime preparation, leaving it pooling at the base of his neck. LeFou runs his hands through it under the guise of keeping it from getting caught underneath him as he sleeps. It slips like silk through his fingers and something burns behind his eyes. He swallows and lets Gaston's hair cascade down his shoulders, drawing his hand back to his side, a wistful sigh escaping his lips.

 

Behind Gaston's ear he sees the scar from when they'd gotten away from the first of many enemies to come. He'd gladly stitched Gaston up, stretching up on his tiptoes to reach the back of the man's ear even with Gaston grousing sitting on a rock, one hand on Gaston's shoulder and the other tending to the wound. There hadn't been a fury yet that had course through LeFou at the sight of Gaston falling to his knees out of shock, clutching the side of his head. So he'd charged at the one who'd wounded the only friend he'd ever made in life and hadn't left anyone alive but himself and Gaston.

 

"You saved my life that day," Gaston says quietly, sounding very much awake, very much aware at what LeFou had been lamenting on. LeFou is still in almost a millisecond. He nods to himself to acknowledge the brevity of what had been a close call for the both of them. "Just as how I had saved yours countless times before." LeFou knows he's not exactly the safest person to be around, what with his mouth choosing to do most of the dirty work for him. "And don't think because Belle and I could be together that I won't be there for you."

 

LeFou's face breaks and he's thankful Gaston isn't facing him right now, because the sight could be construed as rather pathetic. He's so in love with this grandiose bastard it pains him to acknowledge the drowsy complements being paid to him. Instead of saying the entire spiel that's on his mind at the moment LeFou puts one hand on Gaston's shoulder. Once a brotherly symbol it's now the only thing keeping LeFou here on earth, the feeling of Gaston close to him for what could be the last time if all is to go to plan. "Don't do it. This one time, just – think about it." His brain and mouth have again lost communication and he sighs at himself hard after saying that.

 

Gaston turning over quickly on the ground wretches LeFou's hand off of his shoulder. As expected he's thrown off by the insubordination of his trusted partner. "I have thought about it. Contrary to what you might think sometimes, I can think, and I put a lot of preparation into making sure she becomes my wife. I don't put a lot of effort into a great deal of things, but making sure I marry Belle is one of my highest goals. And I _will_ make it an achievement." His voice at the end is rough, like he wants to be snide but not want to go all the way.

 

Gaston readjusts himself on the pallet he shares with LeFou and makes a good case for feigning sleep for the sake of avoiding an argument. LeFou isn't through, though. What was once rejection becomes a rolling boil of anger, mainly at just how determined Gaston is for someone who isn't even interested in him in the first place.

 

"From the start, _you_ were my goal. This proud and failed hunter…he and I were going to be something, do something together. I was going to make you my ally, then my friend. And against everything in me that told me it wasn't a good idea to fall for you I did." Gaston looks over his shoulder at him. He shows surprising aplomb when processing what LeFou's said, about this very person being an actual goal he chose to meet. "If you want her, that's fine. Gaston gets what Gaston wants, as it so happens to be, in this world that was made all for you. Just know I had a hand in making that world so it'd work in your favor."

 

With that LeFou stands and goes to the woods surrounding their tent in search of nothing in particular. Gaston lags but ultimately, reluctantly, thankfully chooses to pursue his friend. The two reconvene where two trees have rooted themselves far apart at their bases but tilt inward to embrace in the tangle of their branches.

 

LeFou's eyes burn with tears, angry above anything else, from what has transpired tonight along with all he's let Gaston get away with for the sake of love. Unrequited as it might be LeFou let him do so much for so long in the hopes that one day the hand of his second-in-command would be something desirable and attainable.

 

Both men stand in front of each other a good two feet apart. LeFou can see the sleep behind Gaston's eyes, how each blink is slower than the last. That hair he had taken such pride in touching falls behind Gaston and never falters in being caught by the light wind that passes between them and the partnered trees. Gaston's hand leaves his side for only a second so that it may pass over LeFou's cheek. The silent apology leaves its brand on LeFou's heart and maybe that fury dissipates into something hazy.

 

Sighing hard enough to bring his shoulders down from their tense position LeFou closes the gap between them and, just like that day in the woods, rises up on his tiptoes and brushes his lips across Gaston's. It's so imperceptible LeFou almost misses the way Gaston's breath hits his chin but he savors it returning to his own personal bubble.

 

Now that he's given in to that insatiable urge LeFou turns to go back to their tent and pretend what's happened tonight was only a perverse dream. But he's taken aback – quite literally – when Gaston holds him in place with hands on either side of LeFou's face, kissing him with all the might one would reserve for the triumphant kiss shared with a damsel in distress. For the first time in his life LeFou is at a loss for words as to what to do with his hands so he lets them ease onto Gaston's shoulders. His toes curl painfully in his stockings, feet against the ground.

 

Gaston's arms go around his waist and LeFou decides to let Gaston get his way one last time.


End file.
